1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nose pad for goggles, eyeglasses, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical pair of goggles or eyeglasses includes one or two nose pads attached to the frame for preventing injury to the nose of the wearer when the frame is subjected to an impact. The nose pads are generally made of an elastomeric material, such as rubber. However, the impact-absorbing effect of the conventional nose pads was found dissatisfactory, as the nose pads are solid. Further, the goggles or eyeglasses are apt to fall from face of the wearer and lost in the water when the wearer is proceeding with water activities such as fishing, swimming, diving, water volley ball, surfing, water motorcycling, water ballet, etc.